Misunderstanding
by xNothingSpecialx
Summary: Begins in the middle of a fight between Shion and Nezumi. Ends in comfort and fluff. Nezumi's thoughts are told throughout the story in italics.


"No, Shion, wait! I didn't mean to call you that!" Nezumi reached his arm out to a retreating Shion, but Shion was too fast and he couldn't reach.

"But you called me a piece of shit! Doesn't that mean you hate me now?!" Tears flew from the pale boy's face as he ran out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

Nezumi covered his face in his hands and let out a long sigh. He didn't think the boy would take him that seriously. How stupid to think that - this was a fight, wasn't it? Of course the boy would take him seriously.

_Maybe I was too harsh. I shouldn't have yelled so suddenly._

A feeling of regret began to settle in Nezumi's chest. He clutched his fists and sank his head in his lap. A tear even fell from his face.

_I wonder how much Shion is mad at me. He probably won't talk to me for a long time if ever again. I shouldn't care. Why should I? He's just a naive little boy. But - I do care. Don't I?_

"Damnit, Shion." Nezumi cursed to himself. A feeling of pain rose in his chest. "It hurts me," He squeezed his fists harder as an uncontrollable surge of pain shook his body. More tears rolled out and Nezumi collapsed on the bed.

_Shion, you're the only one who's ever made me feel this way. You're the only person to ever make me act like this. I've never cried over anyone but you..._

Nezumi felt another surge of pain and another set of tears. His pillow became damp as more tears fell from his watery eyes. Nezumi's vision became blurred from so much crying.

_I need to stop crying. I'm letting myself become weak. I've become too attached to that boy. I shouldn't care if he's going to leave me._

But something was keeping Nezumi from hating that boy. He couldn't bring himself to do it. Shion had been such an influence and had changed him. Nezumi no longer lived in complete isolation and hatred after crossing paths with the white-haired boy.

Nezumi sat up and wiped the tears off his face with his shirt sleeve. He took a deep breath and exhaled as he stood up from the bed and wet pillow. His face was still red and it was still quite obvious he had been crying, but he needed to see if Shion was still here so he could apologize. Nezumi took one more deep breath and exited the room, heart beat accelerating.

* * *

The gray-haired boy had found the other one in the book room, his body huddled up on the reading chair pouring his eyes out. Loud sobs emitted from the boy, and his body shook tremendously.

_Shion is crying... about me? No, I shouldn't get so full of myself. But I've fallen for this boy... haven't I? I should at least say goodbye..._

Nezumi stood over Shion as he reached over to him, his graceful fingers lightly brushing on the white-haired's shoulders, "Shion, I'm-"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Shion jerked away and turned his body so he faced the opposite direction on the chair, his back to Nezumi. "IF YOU WANT TO LEAVE ME, GO AHEAD! I'LL JUST STAY HERE AND LIVE BY MYSELF!" The younger boy raised his voice and was crying even harder now. Did he really think Nezumi was just going to leave him?

"I don't want to leave you, Shion..." Nezumi mumbled and looked down nervously.

Suddenly, Shion's loud sobbing came to a halt, the room now silent for what was only a mere few seconds, but felt like forever. Shion's jaw trembled as he slowly lifted his reddened face, still looking in the other direction. "You don't...?" Shion asked, puzzled.

"Of course not. I didn't come in here to say that, I came to..." Nezumi gulped as he spoke the last word with hesitation, "apologize."

"You what? But the Nezumi I know wouldn't do that. He would have told me to shut the fuck up and not get into his business. He would have called me an air-headed, pampered prince."

Nezumi froze and his eyes widened.

_Would I really have said that? Does Shion actually think I would do that? He makes me sound like such a terrible person. Have I really been acting like that towards him?_

"Is that really how you view me, Shion?"

"Are you really here to apologize? Or is this another one of your sarcastic fake acts?!" Shion began to cry again.

"I'm not acting this time, Shion, trust me." Nezumi spoke with a serious tone. "I'm... sorry that I called you a piece of shit. Now, why are you still crying?" Nezumi talked in, to Shion's surprise, a calm and soothing voice. He kneeled down in front of the huddled up, crying Shion.

Shion only slightly lifted his head from the comfort of his arms, just enough to see the top half of his face, "Because you'll never understand how I feel about you." Shion's already red-from-crying cheeks became even redder. Was he... blushing?

"What do you mean?" Nezumi's breath paused and his heart skipped a beat.

"I like you, Nezumi." The white-haired paused and his breath was uneven as he spoke, "See? You could never-" Shion was cut off by a gasp escaping his throat when Nezumi unexpectedly lifted up the boy's chin.

Shion was met by serious gray eyes. Nezumi looked at the pale face for a moment before leaning in and touching his lips to Shion's.

Nezumi's lips were cool and comforting. Shion kissed back, feeling the skilled and passionate lips that were none other than Nezumi's. Shion had only dreamed of a time like this, a time when Nezumi would want to kiss him. The white-haired boy found his arms out of his lap and around Nezumi's neck, confirming that this was indeed happening. Nezumi was kissing him.

"Nezumi..." Shion moaned into the kiss, continuously pressing his lips to the other boy's, again and again. It was wonderful. Sensational. Forgiving.

Nezumi broke the kiss, blushing from his choice of even starting it, and slowly opened his eyes to meet Shion's red ones.

"What if I felt the same way about you?"

"I- I don't know what to say. You don't hate me?"

"I don't hate you. Quite the contrary, actually..."

"Then why were you so mean?" Shion frowned and looked down.

"I was frustrated. I don't know, anymore, Shion. But I was wrong. I didn't realize how harsh I was being. I'm sorry, okay? Do you forgive me?"

"I thought you hated me. I thought I was going to end up living here alone. I thought I was saying goodbye to the memories with you in this book room. You scared me, Nezumi. Y-your face - it looks like you have been crying. Were you actually-"

"I was." Nezumi admitted. "I thought you left the house for good and that you were mad at me. I could never bring myself to hate you. Shion, you're the first person I've ever felt that way about."

"Really?" The pale boy had a surprised expression on his face.

"Yes, really. I wouldn't lie about something like that. Especially to you."

"Nezumi, I had no idea. I'm sorry I made you think those things."

"It's okay," Nezumi smiled slightly, gathering up Shion in a tight embrace.

All was forgiven. Both of the boys had simmered down as they comprehended their feelings towards one another. They held eachother quietly and comfortingly.

_Maybe it's not a bad thing that I've fallen for this boy. I've probably given him nothing but sarcasm and shit, yet he doesn't treat me like that in return. Shion is truly something special. I shouldn't let him go._

"Shion, do you really feel that way about me?"

"I do." Shion looked at his friend and smiled.

Nezumi blushed, never thinking that somebody would say that to him. Nezumi had always pictured himself as living alone and dying alone. Then he met Shion. Shion was different.

"You're blushing, Nezumi." The white head pointed out.

"Shut up."

Shion just giggled and wanted to feel the sensation of Nezumi kissing him once again.

"Kiss me again, Nezumi." Shion requested.

"Don't get too full of yourself."

"You know you want to." Shion teased.

_He's right. But I don't want to take this any further. The problem is resolved and we should go to bed. But then... I don't want to hurt his feelings again. Will he be hurt if I tell him no? Who am I kidding? I can't say no..._

Before Nezumi could react, Shion flew out of his chair and tackled Nezumi to the floor.

"Shion! What the hell!"

Shion planted kisses on the silver-eyed's face and finally landing on his lips.

Nezumi lightly pushed Shion away, "Hold up a second, Shion. I'm not going to have sex with you right now in the middle of the floor if that's what you're thinking. Maybe some other time." Nezumi began to sit up.

"W-what, no! I wasn't going to do that, I just really like kissing you... and what do you mean, 'some other time'?!" Shion's face was now redder than it had ever been.

Nezumi began to chuckle, which progressed into a laugh. "Would you like that, Shion?" He pressed a light kiss on Shion's lips.

"Well... I -" The younger boy stumbled on his words and couldn't finish his words due to embarrassment.

"So you refused sex to that girl back at No. 6, but when it comes to me, you get all flustered. God, Shion, I am honored," Nezumi was still laughing.

"S-Shut up, Nezumi! I can't help that I see her as a friend and that I feel differently about you. Please don't make me feel bad about it."

The older boy let out one last chuckle before clearing his throat, "Sorry. I'll shut my loud mouth now."

"You better."

"Shall I carry your majesty off to bed for his beauty sleep?"

"Indeed you shall." Shion wrapped his arms around Nezumi's neck, expecting to be lifted up.

"Hey, I was messing with you. Did you actually think-"

"Stop joking like that, Nezumi! Now you have to do what you said because you need to stop that terrible habit. If you don't mean it, don't say it or I'll likely get the wrong idea. I'm an airhead, remember?"

"Whatever." Nezumi couldn't find anything else to say and lifted the boy up and walked to their room, laying him on his side of the bed.

"Thank you."

"Yep." Nezumi awkwardly said as he walked over to turn out the light. He walked back over, making his way to the bed in the dark and layed down with Shion.

'The kid better not get any ideas in bed...'

"Hey, Nezumi..." Shion trailed off, catching the other's attention.

"Hmm?"

"Please cuddle me." Shion scooted closer to the other boy.

Nezumi's blood ran hot through his body, "Y'know, you're super lame sometimes." The dark-haired pretended to not care.

"Then I'll cuddle you, weakling." Shion giggled.

"No! Fine, you win this time, airhead." Nezumi slowly wrapped his arms around Shion's slender body.

"Ahh... that's better. You're really warm. I like it." Shion smiled softly.

"Shut up and go to sleep."

"Okay." Shion feel asleep holding Nezumi's hand.


End file.
